1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of signal processing and, more particularly to integrated direct broadcast satellite systems, NTSC signal reception and display systems, and internet set top boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, there are many choices and/or sources of audio/video programming available to consumers for display on a television. These various sources of programming can bring many channels of entertainment and information into the home such as movies, sitcoms, news, sporting events, pay-per-view events, and the like. Such sources of programming range from over-the-air or off-air television signals receivable on an antenna, to direct broadcast satellite, to the internet.
However, at present, each programming source requires a different system or receiver to decode and process the incoming audio/video signals. In the case of a direct broadcast satellite (DBS) system wherein a digital data stream is transmitted from a satellite to a receiving dish, a DBS receiver is required to decode and process the incoming digital data stream. In the case of internet viewing, a separate computer system is required to receive and process the pages or content of the internet. Set-top internet receivers/boxes now integrate NTSC television processing capabilities receivable from several sources such as antennas and what is known as cable TV from a cable system.
Also, program guide or channel guide features are provided by each program source, such as DBS systems and off-air (NTSC) broadcasting. Program or channel guide information is transmitted in the digital data stream in the case of a DBS system, while such program information is transmitted as part of the VBI (Vertical Blanking Interval) of an analog NTSC television signal. More specifically, in the case of the digital data stream of a DBS, program guide information is transmitted along with the digital video signals as part of the PSI (program specific information) table within a standard encoded transport stream, such as MPEG-2. Additionally, each system requires separate control, tuning, and program guide compiling for viewing.
What is needed is an integrated system for DBS, internet, and NTSC television programming.